Tea House and Reality
by florianon.98
Summary: Levi baru saja membuka kedai teh idamannya, perdana. Siapa sangka, Erwin muncul dan memintanya kembali. Kembali ke dimensi nyata, kata Erwin. Levi bingung, apa maksudnya? [An after chapter 115 fanfiction] [Levi, Erwin, Hanji] [Typo(s), OOC, etc]


Entah kapan pertama kalinya tercetus cita-cita itu. Sebuah kedai kecil di pinggiran kota, dengan halaman hijau yang cukup luas beserta bermacam vegetasi indah nan subur di sekitarnya.

Dalam bayangan saat itu, aroma teh yang baru diseduh menguar hingga keluar kedai. Menggoda indra penciuman siapapun yang lewat di dekat kedai itu. Menarik minat hingga akhirnya mereka mampir dan membeli secangkir-dua cangkir teh racikan.

Yha, hanya cita-cita semu. Karena siapa yang tau, mana yang duluan datang menjemput? Masa depan, atau kematian?

* * *

**[Tea House and Reality****]**

[an after chapter 115 #fanfiction]

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

**All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

Warning :

Typo(s), OOC, etc(s)

* * *

Tapi, tak kusangka hari ini tiba. Pembukaan perdana kedai kecil yang pernah ku cita-citakan. Kedai yang sederhana, dengan beberapa set meja-kursi, bar tempat meracik dan menyeduh daun-daun teh, serta ruang-ruang di bagian belakang kedai sebagai ruang penyimpanan dan ruang kecil tempat istirahat kami.

Ya, kami. Aku dan Hanji. Mata Empat sialan itu yang mendesakku untuk merealisasikan kedai ini. Dan Ia pula yang bersemangat mencari tempat, pinjaman dana serta menyewa perabotan untuk membangun kedai ini. Dan Ia pula yang mencetuskan agar kedai ini menjadi kediaman tetap bagiku. Alasannya sederhana, tapi menyebalkan bagiku. Seakan Ia ingin meledekku. Katanya, agar aku bisa lebih leluasa menyeduh teh kapan saja.

Tapi tetap saja, Hanji lebih sering menginap disini. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Ia selalu bersikeras menemaniku tinggal disini. Ku rasa, dia senang mengekoriku kemana-mana. Bahkan sampai tempat tidur.

Aku tak lagi protes akan kehadirannya. Aku terbiasa dengan eksistensinya di sekitarku, dan di malamku.

Kini, bagiku kedai ini adalah tempat untuk pulang. Setelah sekian lama aku menjadikan markas sebagai tempat peraduan. Kedai ini, kediaman kecil ini, yang menjadi tempat istirahat kami hanya memiliki satu ruangan berisi satu ranjang dengan beberapa perabotan dan satu lemari pakaian. Amat sederhana, tapi entah mengapa aku menyukainya. Lagipula, semakin sederhana dan minim barang maka semakin mudah membersihkan serta merawat ruangan ini.

Suara langkah terdengar, yang aku tau itu milik Hanji.

"Levi, aku duluan, ya! Aku harus segera mengambil kue-kue pesanan kita!" aku berdeham sekali, lalu melihat sekilas pada Hanji yang melangkah menuju pintu belakang kedai ini sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku tak membalas lambaian tangannya, kedua tanganku sibuk meracik teh pesanan sepasang orang tua di pojok sana. Jadi, aku hanya mengangguk sekali padanya dan memperhatikan hingga Ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

Aku kembali fokus meracik teh pesanan. Menuangkan air yang mengepul pada cangkir.

Pintu utama kedai berderit pelan. Beberapa orang masuk, kudengar nada suara mereka antusias.

Aku melirik sekilas pada pintu. Kudapati disana wajah-wajah yang amat ku kenal. Wajah-wajah cerah, dengan senyum terkembang.

Ada Mike yang memeluk pinggang Nanaba sambil menggendong anak pertama mereka, Petra yang menggamit manja lengan Auro, Moblit yang melangkah malu-malu bersama Nifa, Armin dan Jean juga Connie yang tertawa terbahak, dan tak lupa Eren yang merangkul Mikasa mesra.

Isabel dan Farlan masuk kemudian. Isabel melambaikan tangan antusias padaku. Aku mengangguk sekali padanya.

Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera menyelesaikan pesanan yang ini. Mereka yang baru datang pasti tak sabar mencicipi teh yang kedai ini tawarkan.

"Levi," panggilan itu membuatku menoleh pada sumber suara. Erwin, ternyata dia datang juga kemari. Senyumnya masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Si Alis Tebal mendudukkan diri pada salah satu kursi bar di hadapanku. Aku mendengus.

"Untuk apa lagi kau bertanya kabarku, huh?"

Ia terkekeh. "Memangnya tak boleh?"

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin."

Pria itu terkekeh. "Kemarin, ya?" Ia menghela nafas. "Kemarin bagiku itu, seperti bertahun-tahun."

Aku mendecih pelan. "Bukankah memang kemarin kita masih bertemu? Kau membantu membawakan beberapa peti teh, biar kuingatkan."

"Aku tak ingat. Yang ku ingat, terakhir kita bertemu adalah saat aku sudah setengah sadar, saat aku sekarat, dan kalian ribut memutuskan siapa yang akan menggunakan serum itu."

Dahiku mengerut. "Kau—setengah sadar? Hei, sejak kapan kau pernah setengah sadar dan sekarat?"

Manik kebiruannya menatapku dalam. "Kau benar-benar lupa? Atau melupakan?"

"Kau bicara apa, huh?"

"Kembalilah. Belum saatnya kau disini." ku lihat Ia tersenyum. Keningku berkerut.

"Kembalilah. Belum saatnya kau disini."

Aku kembali mendecih. "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Akan ku minta Mike mengantarm—"

"Kembalilah, Levi. Belum saatnya kau disini!" tegas pria jangkung itu. Alisku makin bertaut.

"Kau pikir, kenapa Hanji belum kembali kesini sejak tadi?" tanyanya serius.

"Mungkin pesanan kue-kue itu belum selesai. Ia masih menunggui disana." jawabku malas. Si Alis Ulat Bulu ini, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Ia jadi aneh begini? Apa dia habis dipermalukan mantan pujaan hatinya, ah siapa namanya, si Marie itu?

Ia menatapku lama. "Ia tak akan kembali kesini, Levi. Tak akan. Dia akan pergi jauh, jauh dari sini. Dari dimensi ini."

"Kau melantur, Alis Tebal. Kau sepertinya overdosis bir sampai sekacau ini."

"Aku serius, Cebol!"

Ah, si Alis Ulat Bulu ini amat serius. Aku memicingkan mata, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau, Levi, kau tak boleh nyaman di dimensi ini. Kau harus kembali."

Aku mendecih. Mengalah sajalah daripada terus menerus mendengar Ia melantur tak jelas. "Oke, oke. Kembali. Terserahmu. Tapi kembali kemana, hah?"

Maniknya menatapku lekat. "Kembali ke kesadaranmu."

"Hah?"

"Kembali ke kesadaranmu. Kembali ke waktu dan tempat yang seharusnya."

"Aku tak paham, Erwin."

Ia kembali menatap mataku lekat. Mengunci hingga aku tak bisa berpaling dari kedua maniknya yang menajam.

"Kau, saat ini, sekarat. Kehilangan banyak darah, luka di sekujur tubuh, karena meledaknya Thunder Spear yang kau tusukkan pada pemilik titan kera. Kau baru dirawat dan diobati lukanya setelah Hanji menggedongmu ke sebuah desa, melarikan diri dari kejaran orang-orang Yeagerist."

Ia terus berucap. Menjelaskan kronologi yang tak ku pahami, tapi seketika membuat kepalaku sakit.

Sial! Apa-apaan ini?!

Apa yang Erwin lakukan padaku?!

"Sebelumnya, kau terpaksa menghabisi 30 anak buahmu yang menjadi titan akibat teriakan Zeke. Sebelumnya lagi, kau ikut misi ke Marley sekaligus membawa kembali Eren."

Erwin terus menjelaskan. Menceritakan kronologi kejadian, yang ku tebak, secara mundur. Memaparkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak ku mengerti dan tak ku ingat. Sialnya, malah membuat kepalaku semakin pening. Sakit. Nyeri. Tak tertahankan. Entah apa sebabnya.

Sial!

"Berhenti, Alis Tebal! Berhenti!"

"Kau dan Hanji yang akhirnya selamat diantara kami, mengungkap _basement_ itu untuk kami. Mengungkap kebenaran yang sebenarnya."

"Sial! Ku bilang berhenti, Alis Tebal! BERHENTI!"

"Dan kau tau, aku telah tiada setelah kau memilih agar aku istirahat dari neraka dunia ini."

Sial! Ini bertambah sakit! Aku tak tahan lagi!

Kepalaku kini tertunduk dalam, kedua mata memejam rapat. Aku menggigit bibir, tak kuasa menahan sakit yang hebat pada kepalaku.

Dan selanjutnya, aku tak paham. Potongan-potongan gambar berputar di dalam kepalaku. Berebut menarik atensiku, berebut menarik kesadaranku. Kemudian gempuran ingatan yang entah dari mana memaksa mengisi seluruh isi kepalaku.

Sial!

Aku merasakan nafasku sesak. Aku seakan tak mampu menghirup udara sedikitpun! Dadaku kini ikut nyeri, sakit seakan dicengkeram kuat-kuat oleh tangan tak kasat mata.

Gempuran ingatan menari-nari di dalam kepala, membuat formasi rapi, kemudian bergerak perlahan.

Dan semua yang Erwin katakan, tergambar disana. Jelas, dan begitu menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengingatnya?"

Suara Erwin bergaung di kepalaku tanpa permisi.

"Kembalilah, Hanji menunggumu."

"Hanji?"

"Iya, Hanji."

Kini, tubuhku terasa ditarik kuat, dihempaskan ceoat, ditarik menuju bumi. Ditenggelamkan begitu saja dalam kegelapan. Begitu cepat, hingga aku tak bisa melihat ke arah mana aku ditarik lagi.

Semua begitu buram, gelap. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Kepalaku serasa akan pecah sebentar lagi. Dan kedua telingaku berdenging tak keruan.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

* * *

"Levi?"

Nafas lelaki itu masih berantakan. Tersengal-sengal hingga semua yang mendengar akan mengira Ia telah diujung nyawa. Peluh menetes deras dari keningnya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

"Levi? Levi? Tenanglah. Aku disini. Aku disini. Tenanglah." lirihan suara itu, tersirat didalamnya kekhawatiran luar biasa.

"Tenanglah. Atur nafasmu perlahan, Levi. Aku disini. Aku bersamamu." Ia melirih lagi. Menggengam penuh kelembutan tangan kiri milik lelaki yang masih terbujur tak berdaya diatas ranjang itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka tak lagi mengejar. Disini hanya ada kita berdua." lirihan kembali terdengar. Mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu, namun sesungguhnya Ia sendiri penuh kekhawatiran.

Kedua ibu jarinya mengelus tangan lelaki itu lembut. Mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu lewat sentuhannya. Berharap dengan begitu nafas Levi kembali teratur dan tubuhnya tak menggigil lagi.

* * *

Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang-layang di ruang hampa ini. Gelap. Pekat. Aku tak bisa melihat setitik cahaya, mendengar sekilas suara jelas kecuali denging-denging memuakkan, bahkan kulitku tak merasakan sentuhan apapun.

Penuh kebingungan, dan sedikit takut. Aku tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Terjebak dalam dimensi entah dimana, di dalam kehampaan, yang aku tak tau apakah aku bisa keluar dari sini atau tidak.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam, lantas menggerakkan kedua lengan dan tungkaiku. Namun, aku malah merasa amat berat. Tubuhku menjadi kaku. Tak bisa menggerakkan persendianku. Apa-apaan ini?!

Ditambah, aku merasakan dingin yang menggigit. Membuat tubuhku menggigil tak keruan tanpa ku minta. Benar-benar menggigil hingga kurasakan suara gemerutuk gigi-gigiku, dengan rasa nyeri pada rahangku.

Tanpa instruksi, ku rasakan detak jantungku menggila. Kepanikanku yang tanpa sadar mungkin penyebabnya.

Aku menghela nafas, dan mencoba menghirup udara lagi.

Sial!

Kini aku malah merasakan sesak pada dadaku! Aku tak berhasil memasukkan udara ke paru-paruku! Dan seperti tadi, kedua paru-paru ku seperti dicengkeram tangan-tangan tak kasat mata.

Argh! Rasanya sesak sekali. Kepalaku makin pening, makin sakit.

Aku tak tahan lagi!

Bagaimana caranya keluar dari situasi sialan seperti ini?!

Tolong! Tolong aku! Siapa saja!

"Levi?"

Ha? Suara? Memanggilku?

Tunggu. Bagaimana mungkin aku mendengar suara selain denging-denging sialan itu?

"Levi? Levi? Tenanglah. Aku disini. Aku disini. Tenanglah." suara itu terdengar lirih, penuh kekhawatiran. Suara yang amat familiar di telingaku.

Suara yang amat ku rindu.

Itu kah suaramu, Hanji?

"Tenanglah. Atur nafasmu perlahan, Levi. Aku disini. Aku bersamamu." suara itu melirih lagi. Aku mencoba mencari arah suaranya. Namun, nihil. Suaranya bagai bergema tepat di depan telingaku.

Kemudian, kurasakan sentuhan lembut pada tangan kiriku. Begitu lembut. Membuatku merasa lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Detak jantungku berangsur teratur, begitu juga dengan nafasku yang kembali normal.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan persendianku, menggerakkan tubuhku.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka tak lagi mengejar. Disini hanya ada kita berdua."

Disini? Berdua? Apa maksudmu, Hanji?

Kembali ku rasakan usapan-usapan lembut pada tangan kiriku. Aku menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya aku bisa segera keluar dari situasi aneh ini.

Lalu, seberkas cahaya menyorot diriku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. Mengadaptasikan kedua mataku sejenak, sebelum mencari arah datangnya cahaya itu.

Datangnya dari atas sana.

Segera aku bergerak ke sana. Menggapai ruang-ruang hampa dengan kedua tanganku dan menghempaskannya, persis seperti orang berenang. Kedua kakiku ku gerakkan cepat.

Cahaya itu makin silau di mataku.

Ku lihat bayang-bayang tangan yang seperti ingin menggapaiku. Aku cepat-cepat menggerakkan tungkai dan lenganku.

Saat jarakku dan tangan itu semakin dekat, aku buru-buru meraihnya. Menggenggam erat. Lantas, cahaya itu makin menyilaukan.

* * *

Perempuan bersurai cokelat itu masih menggenggam lembut tangan itu. Menatap wajah lelaki yang terbaring lemah dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Berulang Ia mengecek denyut pada nadi lelaki itu, sambil melantunkan bait-bait harapan.

_Jangan pergi..._

Lelaki itu, nafasnya sudah lebih teratur dan tak lagi menggigil. Namun, Hanji masih khawatir. Khawatir bila itu bukanlah tanda bahwa Ia membaik, tapi tanda bahwa tubuh itu pasrah.

Hanji kembali menggigit bibir. Menghela nafas gugup berulang kali. Mengusap-usap lembut tangan lelaki itu. Melantunkan kembali bait-bait harapan.

Ia nyaris tertidur, saat jemari yang bukan miliknya bergerak pelan. Kedua matanya yang nyaris terpejam, sontak membuka lebar. Ia kembali harap-harap cemas, sambil memberi atensi penuh pada Levi.

Lalu, mata itu membuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan iris _navy_ yang selalu menyihir diri perempuan itu. Iris _navy_ yang amat dirindu.

Hanji menghela nafas lega. Yang kemudian Ia tak mampu menahan tangis.

"Selamat datang kembali, Levi."

* * *

"Ku pikir tadi itu nyata," Levi melirih. Hanji menoleh, menatap manik biru gelap itu lembut. Seakan menyampaikan pada lelaki itu bahwa Ia siap mendengarkan.

"sebuah kedai teh kecil, dengan halaman yang luas. Persis seperti yang pernah kau ocehkan dulu."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Levi maupun Hanji.

"Entah bagaimana bahkan aku bisa mencium bau teh, serta bau harum bunga-bunga yang mekar." Ia melanjutkan.

Hanji terkesiap. Melirik pada nakas tepat di samping tempat tidur yang kini hanya ada segelas air putih dan baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"_Aku tak tau bahwa harum teh panas dan sebuket bunga Camelia putih dan kuning bisa sampai pada alam bawah sadarmu, Levi."_

Diam-diam Hanji tersenyum lega. Lantas kembali menaruh atensi pada lelaki itu.

"Kemudian, aku bertemu Erwin disana."

"Lalu? Apa Ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Levi menghela nafas. Lalu memejamkan mata agak lama.

"Ia memintaku kembali ke sini. Katanya, kau menungguku."

_Aku menunggu sampai jantungku mau meledak saking khawatirnya, kau tau Cebol?!_

Mata itu membuka lagi, menoleh pelan pada Hanji.

"Kau menungguku?"

Hanji mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau aku tak menunggumu, sudah pasti ku biarkan kau membusuk di pinggir sungai itu, Cebol." kekehnya dengan suara serak, lantas menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Levi menatap Hanji, menghela nafas panjang.

"Terima kasih, Hanji."

Hanji mengangguk-angguk.

_Terima kasih banyak telah mengeluarkanku dari situasi sialan tadi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hai hai! Aku kembali lagi huehehehe._**

**_Ah, maaf ya bila ff kali ini membingungkan dan membosankan. Rasanya aku memaksakan ff ini... Gomene..._**

**_Meski begitu, ku harap kalian suka._**

**_Terima kasih sudah membaca! Sampai jumpa lagi! Dadah..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

*) Hanakotoba Camelia Kuning : kerinduan

Hanakotoba Camelia Putih : Menunggu


End file.
